


Ghetto Baby

by HamletMouseNSFW (HamletMouse)



Series: Bleach Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alley handjobs, Anonymous Sex, First Meetings, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Modern AU, Semi-Public Sex, Shotgunning, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamletMouse/pseuds/HamletMouseNSFW
Summary: Ichigo had told his friends he wasn’t fussed about getting laid but watching the other suck slowly on his cigarette, all he could think about was sex. All he could think about was skin on skin, and lips on lips, and hands touching in intimate places and blue eyes, pools of hunger and desire, staring down at him as he writhed beneath a hard, hot body.or Ichigo is dragged off to a club by his friends, meets a handsome stranger and gets a happy ending. Modern Au.Kinktober 2018 Day 5: Shotgunning





	Ghetto Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Mimi for your help, especially in reminding me that leather!Grimmjow is practically canon ;)
> 
> I have not written for Bleach in years, so super excited to get back into it with GrimmIchi for Kinktober.
> 
> Prompts taken from [ here ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018)

_You’ve got a face like the Madonna crying tears of gold._

Ichigo shoved his way through the crowded club cursing Keigo as he did so. He’d told him he hates clubs, and dancing, and crowds and stupid drunk people and girls pasting themselves all over him. But Keigo had insisted that he didn’t go out enough for a college student, that he needed to get out, to get _laid._ Ichigo didn’t need to get laid. He was perfectly happy by himself and he’d told his friends so.

Keigo hadn’t let it go. Saying things like ‘You haven’t had sex since you broke up with your ex.’ And ‘You’re 19 years old, you should be out having fun.’ Well, Ichigo wasn’t the most social and he was happy being single with no boyfriend or girlfriend to distract him from schoolwork; he’d spent too much of his senior year at high school distracted by boyfriend troubles, he didn’t need that again. And frankly, going to a loud, dark room full of strangers was not actually his idea of fun.

But Keigo kept on at him, and then he roped Orihime into it with her puppy eyes, and Rukia with her crappy bunny drawings supposedly illustrating why Ichigo would have a good time. And then Chad had asked him to come out, and well Chad never asks him for anything. And so, he’d said yes. And he’d been dressed up by all of his girlfriends- and Ishida too for some reason- in these stupid, ripped up skinny jeans he couldn’t even wear underwear with. And then he was forced into this stinking crud hole and had already turned down several girls because he just didn’t feel like being touched right now. The only reason he was heading for the smoking area rather than the exit was that he wanted to make sure the girls got home safe. He knew Chad would be alright, but he didn’t trust Keigo and Mizuiro one bit to check in with them. And Ishida had already taken one look at the venue and u-turned all the way home.

He could see the door to the smoking area swinging open and he breathed a sigh of relief that freedom was near, but just as he was about to reach for the door, he was shoulder-checked by some fuckboy punk in a snapback, turning to sneer at him as Ichigo tried to pass. Ichigo grinned ferally thinking that a fight might just liven up his evening enough to not make it a waste, but the force had shoved him into a wall of rock-hard muscle trying to leave at the same time as him and the rebound caused him to stumble out of the door and into the smoking area, flailing and catching hold of the stranger’s shirt just in time to stop himself tumbling to the tarmac.

‘Watch it Ginger.’ A snarling voice cut through him, Ichigo bristled, pushing himself away and brushing himself down.

‘Tell it to the fucking punk that shoved me out here.’ Ichigo snarled back, glaring at the door he just fell through, half expecting (hoping) that the fuckboy would come out to finish what he started. He deliberately ignored the eyes he could feel burning into the side of his head as he did so; he could deal with that later.

‘Punk? Can you really talk bleach-boy?’ That same growling voice questioned him. Ok, guess he was dealing with this dude now. He turned sharply to check out who this other asshole was and found himself face to face with a barely-there skin-tight black t-shirt, and a gold-studded leather waistcoat, he raised his gaze slowly and caught sight of broad shoulders, and holy fuck, look at those arms. Ichigo was no stranger to muscle but they looked like they could lift him up and launch him like a javelin; only to then be confronted with a face chiselled by the gods with cheekbones made to cut steel, baby blue eyes slicing right through him, masked slightly by a few wild bright blue strands of hair which had escaped to fall across his face.

‘Fu- Fuck you.’ Ichigo managed to stutter out. ‘Like you can talk either, what kind of person has blue hair?’ He tried to sound as tough as his reputation warranted but he could feel the red creeping in around his ears, knowing it would soon spread across his face to clash horribly with his hair. Instead of being annoyed by him the stranger’s face broke out into a manic grin and why oh why did that go straight to Ichigo’s crotch?

‘That’s some mouth you got there.’ He drawled out and Ichigo knew for sure he was blushing now. In a vague attempt to hide it, Ichigo turned and meandered as coolly as he could manage away from the doorway, through the small crowd of smokers and practically threw himself against the wall of the club, hoping he was pulling off the nonchalance he was intending.

The stranger sloped after him, patting the pockets of his tight black jeans as he did so, and he came to stand a metre away in front of Ichigo. He pulled out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes and promptly lit one up, making Ichigo notice his leather gloves and why did that make Ichigo feel so much hotter?

‘Wanna smoke?’ He offered brandishing the packet towards Ichigo taking him by surprise. Ichigo made a face.

‘Gross. I don’t smoke.’  Ichigo bit out without thinking and the blue-haired punk frowned at him.

‘What the fuck you doing out here then?’ He snarked back.

‘Getting away from the crowd.’ Ichigo said like it was obvious. The other’s frown deepened.

‘Such a pussy.’

‘Hey, at least I don’t stink of shit.’ Ichigo retorted, man this guy was an ass. And as if to prove his point, the weirdo took a deep drag and blew the smoke out straight into Ichigo’s face. He coughed waving it away from his face. ‘You fucking Asshole!’ He shouted as his chest stopped heaving. But said asshole just smirked and slumped against the wall next to Ichigo staring off in the opposite direction, taking more serene drags as he watched the excited Tokyo crowd rush past in the street below.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, though he knew the other man wouldn’t see. He didn’t even really know why he was still interacting with this guy. But there was something, something really magnetic about him though he hadn’t really done anything but rub Ichigo up the wrong way. And yes, Ichigo had told his friends he wasn’t fussed about getting laid but watching the other suck slowly on his cigarette, all he could think about was sex. All he could think about was skin on skin, and lips on lips, and hands touching in intimate places and blue eyes, pools of hunger and desire, staring down at him as he writhed beneath a hard, hot body.

But the other hadn’t even made any suggestion he saw Ichigo in that way, and Ichigo knew better than to make a move on another man in a straight club in Tokyo. The man in question turned his head lazily catching Ichigo staring at him and the manic grin made another appearance.

‘D’ya really think this is gross?’ Ichigo nodded dumbly, the grin widened. ‘Let me change your mind.’ And those blue eyes blazed with intent as he pushed himself up and smoothly transitioned to be leaning over Ichigo. There was only an inch or two difference in their height, but Ichigo still felt like he was completely overwhelmed by the other’s presence. He could smell the cigarette smoke on him this close for sure, but he could also smell whiskey on the other’s breath and the crisp, sharp scent of the others cologne. Combined with the feel of the other’s body heat so tantalisingly close, Ichigo could barely feel his own body and wondered how he was still standing, staring up so stupidly into those bottomless eyes.

The stranger took an exaggerated drag of his cigarette and leaned into Ichigo, close enough that their lips were almost touching, one hand leant against the wall above Ichigo’s head, holding himself in position, but the other one slid down from the wall, and stroked across Ichigo’s cheek until his thumb rested across Ichigo’s bottom lip. Ichigo opened his mouth slightly without thinking, too intent on the feeling of a beautiful man in his personal space and the sight of those wet lips getting closer and closer, and when their lips were a hairbreadth apart, he blew the smoke out so controlled, so slow that Ichigo automatically took a shuddering breath inhaling the smoke into his own mouth, feeling the heat dance across his tongue before he sucked it deep in his lungs and then released, the high from the nicotine making him lightheaded as he soaked in that dirty, sultry taste of cigarette smoke and the heady feeling of the other’s breath washing across his face.

Ichigo opened his eyes hazily though he barely remembered closing them and could do nothing but smile languidly at the other man. He knew he had lost this fight, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. Staring into the others wide eyes, Ichigo knew that although he had lost, the other hadn’t won and his mouth hung open in awe as he stared down at Ichigo, also feeling the moment, also awash with whatever it was drawing them to each other.

‘Shit.’ The other breathed out. And then ‘Shit’ he said again with more emphasis. ‘You wanna come with me?’ He asked with an almost desperate edge to his voice.

Ichigo just nodded. And then the other man was stamping out his cigarette and Ichigo let him drag him back into the club, through the crowded dance floor, past the bouncer at the door and out into the busy city outside. Ichigo was helpless to do anything but follow as the other pulled him determinedly towards an alleyway a few metres away.

The stranger pulled him close for a moment before shoving him against the alley wall and placed them in the same position as before. The man hastily pulled away, quickly lit up another cigarette and took a deep inhale. This time when he leaned into Ichigo, Ichigo was ready and opened his mouth to accept the smoke twisting and twirling into his mouth, luxuriating in the already-familiar high. They passed the smoke back and forth a few more times, the other taking deep long drags each time as the exchanges slowly morphed from sensual to desperate, until the other let out a ‘fuck it.’ And the cigarette was thrown away, and finally, finally, the others lips were on his.

The kiss was rough and probing, as if he was trying his damned best to eat Ichigo alive, their tongues fought against each other and the kiss became wet and sloppy, and then their chests were touching and there were hands in his hair, and a mouth on his neck and then another hand on his ass and there was teeth and tongue and all Ichigo could do was grab back and lose himself in the sensation of drowning in the other.

Their pelvises met and Ichigo could feel the other’s erection through their jeans and they rutted against each other hard, but Ichigo couldn’t get enough sensation through the hardness of the denim and he let out a wanton groan of disappointment. Without even voicing his complaint, the other man seemed to know and there were gloved hands fumbling at his belt and zipper and groaning as he realised that Ichigo was going commando.

‘Fuck, you are so fucking hot.’ The other grunted as if the very fact he was attracted to Ichigo offended him. Ichigo chose to ignore it and yanked him down into another kiss with one hand and undid his belt with the other. And then he was shoving his hand down the other’s boxers and almost melting as he felt the heavy weight of the hot cock now held in his hand. He pulled it out of the boxers and started to jerk it in earnest and after a moan of surprise, the other’s hand returned the favour, pulling him out and rubbing him so damned good with that leather covered hand, and oh wasn’t that a kink Ichigo didn’t know he had.

They jerked each other frantically, before the other man pushed Ichigo’s hand away from himself to wrap his hand around the both of them.

Ichigo moaned low as he pulled away from the kiss to watch. He never imagined it would be so erotic to see his own cock rubbing up against another, both of them now thoroughly slicked up and making wet noises as they were jerked together. Then Ichigo was pulled into another heart-stopping kiss filled with too much teeth and tongue and he was tumbling over, coming all over the stranger’s hands and cock, with a half-scream. He pulled down just in time to see the other cock shoot it’s load over his own, it’s owner grunting in his ear and his nearly limp dick gave a determined twitch of interest.

Ichigo had barely come back to reality as the other pulled away and zipped his jeans back up before redoing his belt, and then wiping both of their come across his jeans. Ichigo should be finding this absolutely disgusting he was sure, but he barely had the energy to remember his name, let alone work out what he should actually be feeling. Then those long fingers were touching him again to tuck him back into his too-tight jeans, though the gloves seem to have finally come off. Ichigo just stared dully unable to move.

‘Hey.’ A voice called and Ichigo looked up into twinkling blue eyes stupidly. The other let out a laugh that was almost a growl before he spoke again ‘What’s your name?’ Seeing as this was really the only thing he was sure about right now, Ichigo figured he should answer.

‘Ichigo.’ And another manic grin assaulted his vision.

‘Grimmjow. Give me your phone.’ Ichigo managed to find it somehow and give it to the stranger-Grimmjow, he’d just said his name was, who typed something in and was placing the phone back into Ichigo’s jean pocket. ‘Hit me up sometime.’ And with one last dirty kiss, Ichigo was suddenly left alone in the alleyway; the smallest flutter of butterfly wings deep in his stomach the only thing to keep him company.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and song lyric at start taken from 'Ghetto Baby' by Cheryl Cole/Lana Del Ray
> 
> [ Tumblr ](https://hamletmouse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
